


That's Okay: Cafe & Green

by coldeyesroni



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Jongin | Kai, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cafe Owner Kyungsoo, Celebrity Jongin, Fluff and Crack, Light Angst, M/M, Omega Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Unresolved Romantic Tension, You'll barely feel it but it's there, stressed Manager Park
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldeyesroni/pseuds/coldeyesroni
Summary: Natagpuan ni Jongin ang haven niya just as when Kyungsoo is about to lose his.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54
Collections: Narito Kami 2020 Fic Fest





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> when i first picked this prompt, naisip ko na that it was a general prompt. Like maraming pwedeng mangyari and thought that it was a challenge. And oo it is ಥ‿ಥ I had to change halfway because it was too ANGSTY.  
> And finally I came up with this! and I hope you'll like it as much as I do!
> 
> Prompt: #224 - ABO!au Isang alpha celebrity si Jongin na sa tuwing napapagod na sa trabaho ay pumupunta sa coffee slash plant shop ni Kyungsoo, isang omega, para huminga. Ang shop na ito ni Kyungsoo ay hindi ganoon kalakas kumita pero patuloy pa rin ang operations nito dahil sa isang regular na customer at iyon si Jongin.
> 
> to the prompter, MARAMING SALAMAT (´ε｀ )  
> TO THE MODS PO MAHAL NA MAHAL KO KAYO ♡˖꒰ᵕ༚ᵕ⑅꒱
> 
> Anyways, KAISOO TIGANG NATION THIS IS FOR Y'ALL!!

  
  


_"Kai! May comment ka ba sa sinabi ng ex mong si-"_

_"How do you feel about being cast in an international film?"_

_"May usap-usapan na titigil kana daw sa acting."_

_"Is the rumor true na may omega nang bumihag sa puso mo?"_

_"Kai one picture please?!"_

_"Here Kai! Here!"_

_"Kai may masasabi ka ba sa isyu mo ngayon?!"_

_"Can you smile at the camera?!"_

_"Kai please smile!"_

_"-Kai smile!"_

_"Please-"_

Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop.

Kung may isang bagay na gusto si Jongin sa traffic, iyon ang pulang signal galing sa traffic light. It means stop, tigil, hinto, pahinga. Isang malaking bagay na mahirap mahanap sa buhay niya- dahil rin siguro sa trabaho niya.

"But I'm a human first before a celebrity." Malalim na bulong niya sa sarili habang ang mga mata'y nanatili sa pulang ilaw na kumukurap sa harapan niya. He needs to _breathe_ , desperately so. Naramdaman ni Jongin ang malalim na tingin sa kanya kaya't ngumiti siya sa pinagmulan nito, Kuya Chanyeol. His manager. But more of a bother/brother to him really. Yung tipong kuya na overprotective and at the same time lokoloko. An alpha like him, at isa sa mga taong kinoconsider ni Jongin na matibay na pundasyon ng career niya. He's been there since the beginning.

And now, alam ni Jongin na base sa tingin nito, nag- aalala ito para sa kanya. "May sinabi ka?"

"I said, okay ka lang ba? Isang oras ka nang tahimik simula nang umalis tayo sa fan meet mo tapos may dialogue kang 'I'm a human first' diyan. Everything alright?"

Tawang umiling si Jongin. Today was his 5th anniversary fanmeet, pero pakiramdam niya ay isang dekada na siya sa industriya. His image changed, his paycheck changed, his fans matured and his workload is getting thicker. Pero sa lahat ng nagbago sa buhay niya ang pinakamalaking impact ay ang passion niya. His drive. Nowadays, he feels tired. No, he's exhausted. _Always_.

Even waking up for work is an effort now. Kahit ang pagsagot ng mga questions takes him a moment para makasagot, not because he doesn't know how to answer, hindi niya alam kung ano ba ang dapat isagot. They're all the same for him.

They say be considerate, and he is. Maybe too much.

"This time I don't know. Hindi ko- actually I think hindi Kuya." He says, not meeting his Kuya Chanyeol's worried eyes. "Gusto kong mag relax, gusto kong mapag-isa, tumakbo siguro- but at the same time I don't think that's what I really need. Hindi ko lang talaga siguro alam kung anong gusto ko and it's getting frustrating."

His manager gives him his full attention, turns and directly looks at him, with dead serious focus. "Sa totoo lang matagal ko nang napapansin na medyo down ka ever since you walked out last time. And I thought of talking to you about it pero every time you look so burned out, bigla kang nawawala and then the next day- you'd look good as new. Parang galing ka ng bakasyon. Na realize ko na meron kang pinupuntahan na lugar, _napupuntahan_ and that's good Jongin. Di ako makikialam. Now, wala tayong schedule bukas at months pa before mag start taping niyo diba? Bakit hindi ka muna pumunta _doon_? I'll drive you there kung gusto mo, just to take things off of your mind-"

Isang lugar na kanyang pinupuntahan. His personal _haven_.

"Ahh. _That's Okay: Cafe & Green_." Madaling bulong ni Jongin sa sarili, it's a reflex at this point. Reflex nadin ata ang instant smile sa kanyang mukha whenever he thinks or sabihin ang pangalan ng cafe. Naalala niya parin ang una niyang beses nakita ang ' _That's Okay'_ LED sign matapos sumabog ang pagod at lahat lahat dahil sa sunod-sunod na schedules, akala ni Jongin ay pinariringan siya ng diyos. Kahit ang ulan noong araw na 'yon ay nakikidamay sa kanya. He was in his car that day, mga kamay ay mahigpit sa nakakapit sa steering wheel, nakatigil sya noon sa harap ng isang wine shop. That's when he saw the sign at isang lalaking nakasuot ng brown apron sa labas ng cafe, sa kamay nito ay isang maliit na pot. It was a _cactus_ at pinapatuloan niya ito sa ilalim ng mahinang ulan.

At _first_ , what made Jongin curious was the cafe. Parang sign iyon para sa kanya, what were the coincidence right? At _pangalawa_ ay ang muka ng lalaking kanyang nakita. He was _pretty_ , Jongin admits- with short black hair and almost soft like features.

Pero ang mas nakapagpapansin sa kanya ay ang mga mata nito. Baka ay dahil nasa kotse si Jongin ng araw na iyon kaya hindi niya nakita nang mabuti ang mukha ng lalaki, but his _eyes_ … his eyes _mirrors_ Jongin's.

Katulad ng nakikitang mga mata ni Jongin tuwing tumitingin siya sa salamin.

He got curious so he went in. And when he did, bumalot sa kanya ang napakalakas na pheromones ng isang _omega_. That man is an omega. Nevertheless, hindi iyon ang nakapagpatigil sa kanya sa entrance ng cafe. It was the _warmth_. Umagos agad sa kanyang katawan ang napaka-komportableng ambiance. It's not just the atmosphere that felt right, even the inside of the cafe made him feel _at home_. It was pleasing to the eyes the way pots of plants were arranged around the cafe, ang mga bulaklak ay nakaseparate sa isang parte ng cafe malapit sa bintana, katabi'y isang round table at isang couch that Jongin immediately called it _his_ own spot.

Nang nakalapit na siya sa counter ay doon na niya nakita nang lubos ang omega. He was really pretty up close, with a soft smile at napaka expressive na mga mata. "Hi, what can I get for you?"

"Latte." Sagot niya, mabilis syang sumilip sa dessert menu, "-White Chocolate Creme Brulee at isang slice ng strawberry cake, please."

Tumango ang omega, natulala ito ng kaunti na nag payuko kay Jongin, baka ay mamukhaan siya nito. "Latte, creme brulee, strawberry cake, got it. Sir baka po gusto niyong magmasid-masid, the plants here are also for sale."

"Sige, I'll look around." He says, the omega's scent says he was delighted na nakapag-pangiti naman kay Jongin under his cover. 

The food is great, ang atmosphere ay kalma at tahimik, at ang mga halaman at bulaklak na nakapalibot sa kanya made his body feel relaxed. He even bought a cactus- ang mismong cactus na nakita niya. Alam ni Jongin then and there na babalik siya.

And he did. _Still_ do.

At sinubukan niyang hindi isipin na he always finds himself there when he wants to breathe. Meron sa cafe at sa owner na nakaka-pagpakalma kay Jongin. Hindi niya ito alam but he likes it, ang feeling na iyon.

"So meron ka ngang pinupuntahan, a cafe huh." Puna ni Chanyeol, ang mukha nito ay parang may problemang ginagawa si Jongin. _Suspicious_.

"Well, yes. Wait, were you faking the minimal support just now Kuya? Ang sakit naman, I thought that was genuine I was about to cry!"

Chanyeol rolls his eyes, though smiles at his teasing. "Gago. Nagaalala din ako okay? And masaya ako na may comfort place ka, just ingat lang. The press are hot on your heels ngayon after mong mag confirm sa abroad project na 'yon-"

"Hindi, I'm sure it's because of my alpha handsomeness, it's lethal these days." Singit ni Jongin looking smug. But Chanyeol sees through it and facepalms himself. 

"Seryoso ako dito, mag ingat ka. Maging cautious ka lang. Hindi laging baseless ang questions na binabato sayo, ever heard of rumors? Sometimes rumors are nasty, you don't know about it but it'll smite you bigla bigla."

Jongin just closes his eyes, ending the topic on his part. "Yeah I know kuya. Salamat sa paalala, drop mo na lang ako pauwi. I'll drive to the cafe, I wanna shower first. Uulan pa ata." Bulong niya sabay silip sa car window. He's done wondering why the weather is always in tune with his mood.

Nagsasalita parin Chanyeol as sleepiness finally catches him. Thoughts of a warm room, fairy lights and flowers, plants hanging from the ceiling engulfs him, the subtle scent of honey and vanilla made him smile and he sighs. Comfort and sleep. But before he does so, narinig ni Jongin ang huling banat ng Kuya Chanyeol niya tungkol sa pinagusapan nila. "-imagine? Saan nanggaling ang usap-usapan na you're secretly dating someone?"

Napatawa si Jongin, adjusting his earphones. "Don't know. 1 year na akong single and even if I am, you would know first-hand."

"Tsk. Right?! Alam mo mabuti pa ay samahan na lang kita, baka eh may press-"

Napaupo ng tuwid si Jongin, "Kuya wag na, alone time ko nga diba? Isa pa, madamot ako. I don't want you to know where that is."

He can almost hear the rolling of his manager's eyes. "May google Jongin, but fine. It's not my business but make sure na walang kalat, okay?"

" _Pfft_ wala siya sa google." Bulong ni Jongin, sabay pikit ng mga mata niya. Ang image ng komportable, warm na cafe at ngiti ng owner ang nagdala sa kanya sa mahimbing na pagtulog.

* * *

Had it been an any normal day, there'd be a sunlight that will wake Kyungsoo up too early dahil ang nabili niyang kurtina ay manipis. There'd be missed calls that aren't really missed, but rejected na dapat niyang i-clear sa kanyang cellphone as he wakes up. Meron na dapat isang dosenang message at emails na naghihintay for him to ignore or read, if he's lively. At dapat ay mayroong pusang mag iingay at hahabol sa kanya papunta sa kusina para humingi ng breakfast bago pa makagawa si Kyungsoo ng para sa kanya.

But as he wakes up, nakita niyang 10:45 am na, no phone calls that he reflexively rejected during the night, no unread emails to read through at ang nasabing pusa ay tahimik, on top of his chest staring straight at him, _purring_.

Na realize ni Kyungsoo na ang araw niya is not any normal day, because it started with _rain_. Somehow, the weather brought a smile on his face. Aware that he's still groggy and in a good mood, he gently pulls Kaiser in his arms and nuzzles his cat.

"Umuulan. It's a good day to open the cafe _Kaiser_!"

Isang meow ang narinig niya mula rito bago niya ito pinakawalan. Kyungsoo lazily lays back on his bed, tingin ay hindi inaalis sa mahinang ulan mula sa labas ng bintana. Totoong maganda ang benta ng cafe niya if it's a rainy day- he gets more sales than he gets on regular days. His plants are rarely noticed but the cafe does well on these days.

But apparently, hindi pa sapat. Kulang pa rin, because that didn't stop him from still filing for bankruptcy. Kaya may mga emails na iniiwasan, that are better left unread. You see, he started his business from scratch. Sariling pera, mula sa sariling sikap. He has an amazing dream. At nagsimula syang maayos, customer comes, and then more came. It went on for a year and half. At sa loob ng isang taon at kalahati na 'yon na napansin ni Kyungsoo ang change. Yes customers comes in, they smile, order, stay then leave.

That's the _cycle_.

But for a business to continue, you need regulars. And that's what Kyungsoo didn't have. Apparently, walang gustong bumalik sa isang cafe that an omega owns. Nang marinig ito ng aksidente ni Kyungsoo, para syang nahulugan ng buwan at araw ng sabay. Everything stopped. Pero sinubukan parin niyang bumangon, he tried different business strategies, promos, change of concept. He studied the economy trend even if he cringed just thinking about it. And even doing that didn't change anything, walang nagbago, even a concept that was popular didn't made the cut. Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo if dahil ba may pagkakamali siya or is it because even after changing Cafe's image, it didn't felt right. 

Malayo sa pangarap niya, it was _foreign_.

Binalik niya sa original ang cafe, nanindigan sa desisyon niyang _'If magsasarado ako, let it be as if I just started.'_

And just when he's about to give up, nang ready na syang bitawan ang lahat kahit mabigat sa loob niya, bigla siyang nagkaroon ng customer, a regular.

A phantom like customer came in his cafe one rainy afternoon, asked for a latte, ordered dessert, sat quietly- tumayo at tulalang tiningnan ang mga nakadisplay na halaman at bulaklak, bought a cactus and then left. With a huge tip. Very _thick_ tip.

Tumitindig parin ang balahibo ni Kyungsoo tuwing naaalala ang unang encounter niya with his regular. That was also the first and last time he heard the regular's voice except when he ordered, after insisting that he accept the large tip. Dahil na rin sa balot na balot ng cap, hoody, sunglasses and facemask ito, his voice made a deep impression on him.

"Please, take it. It's _yours_." The regular said at umalis na kasing bilis ng hangin. Sobrang napaka smooth, malalim at husky ng boses nito. Kyungsoo also learned that he's an alpha: the dominant scent lingered for days on the couch the alpha slept on. At after ng first visit, sumunod-sunod na. The 2 times a week turns to 8 times a month, then it became a practice para sa dalawa: Kyungsoo opens the cafe, few customers will come and go, pagkatapos dadating ang alpha sa tahimik na oras, just as the streets are deserted. Kahit papaano, this all works for him.

And so far, the alpha always shows up and everytime he does so, it's when it rains. Katulad ng ulan ngayon. The sky is dark, but the rain is calm. As if it's taking its time.

It's nearing 2:00 pm at dalawang oras ng bukas ang cafe, may mga passerbys namang tumigil at bumili ng beverages at bulaklak. Nakapaglinis na si Kyungsoo at naka-on na ang extra fairy lights, fed Kaiser his snack, watered his extra pots sa labas at may music nang naka-play sa speaker. He feels giddy every time the doorbell rings, kahit na ang alpha ay may napaka-unique na paraan nang pag-gamit nito. Excited sya obviously, masaya syang makita na kahit papaano may taong contented sa cafe niya. At first, hindi niya alam kung anong gagawin, the anxiety of losing the only one regular customer made him worry too much. Pero habang sinisilip ni Kyungsoo ang alpha kapag nasa cafe ito, nawawala rin ang pangamba niya.

May mga times din na inisip or inexpect ni Kyungsoo if dadating ba ang alpha without the presence of his signature black sunglasses, facemask, grey hoody and cap. Napapangiti sya everytime he imagines if mangyari nga iyon, siguro ay matutulala siya if finally makita niya nga ang mukha nito. He's sure he'd be gorgeous that his omega senses would squirm about: with sharp jaws but soft features. Parang yung alpha na artistang popular ngayon na lagi niyang nakikita sa billboards at TV shows. Well, he _likes_ that actor.

If Kyungsoo knew better, aakalain nya ngang celebrity ang alpha. He sure looked pretty adamant to cover his face, even making sure of it when another customer came in the last time he visited. Kyungsoo thought it was cute at nakakatawa dahil if the alpha doesn't move for a minute and with his attire, mag-aakala ang mga dumadaan sa harap ng cafe na mannequin sya. Though at the same time, nirerespeto niya ang secret nito, if meron nga dahil sa huli, it's a personal choice. Kaya hindi na lang nag iincite ng conversation si Kyungsoo, he doesn't want it to be more awkward as it is, dahil alam niyang there's a deep reason behind it.

It's either to run away or to breathe, or maybe both.

" _Meow_."

Tumingin si Kyungsoo kung nasaan si Kaiser at the moment, nakaupo ito sa gitna ng shelves ng florists', african at english daisies, habang nakatingin sa labas. Particularly on a car parked just across his cafe. It looks out of place as of the moment, dahil mukha itong mamahalin or something out of a movie (please understand, he doesn't know enough about cars). Lumapit si Kyungsoo sa glass wall para maaninag niya ng ayos, medyo lumakas na rin kasi ang ulan.

" _Meow_ ."

"Alam ko, it looks fancy Kaiser. Napaka-kintab ano?"

" _Meow_."

"Oo na, but I don't think I'd afford one, besides sayang lang dahil sisirain mo lang din naman ang loob." Kyungsoo chuckles at his cat, at napatawa siya ng mukha itong dissatisfied sa sagot niya then blinks once. "-yeah I love you too you grumpy piece of a marshmallow."

He lifts Kaiser from his spot then lifts him up, weighing him, "Ako lang ba or parang bumigat ka?"

The only reply he got is a cute sneeze. "Achoo!"

" _Bless_ you."

"Bless _you._ "

" _Ginoo ko_!" Sigaw ni Kyungsoo sa gulat niya nang may ibang boses syang narinig sa likod niya, and of course it's his regular customer with his complete get up. Eto ang sinasabi nyang unique na paraan kapag pumupunta ito sa cafe, hindi nag-riring ang doorbell niya. Sa sobrang kaba ni Kyungsoo ay nabitawan niya si Kaiser, at tahimik niyang tiningnan itong lumapit sa customer habang sinusubukang kalmahin ang puso. "Sir! Multo ka ba?! How long have you been standing there? Ginoo ang puso ko po _ahh_."

Tahimik lang syang tinitigan ng alpha, though mukhang nagulat din ito dahil sa sigaw niya. Lumipat ang tingin ni Kyungsoo sa basang sahig at sa tumutulong payong na hawak nito, pagkatapos ay taas kilay siyang tumutok sa sarili mula sa reflection ng sunglasses na suot nito. "Kotse mo ba yung nasa labas? Naulanan ka?" 

Dahang-dahang umuo ito and from then on, naramdaman na ni Kyungsoo ang pagtindig ng balahibo sa buong katawan niya bago pa nagsalita ang alpha.

" _Sorry_." Goosebumps. Then another, " _I didn't mean to scare you._ " And another. " _At pasensya narin about sa sahig._ "

And the final blow. " _Are you okay?_ " Hindi napigilan ni Kyungsoo ang chill na nagsimula sa kanyang leeg pababa sa kanyang paa, parang kinikiliti siya. It's achingly slow but feels _soo_ good. 

"Fuck." Irap niya sa sarili. Lumapit ng maigi ang alpha, he is looking at him with concern and Kyungsoo sees his eyes as he does so. Umatras naman ng bigla si Kyungsoo para makalma ang kanyang sarili at puso dahil sa nangyari. 

_Don't ruin this, don't ruin this, kumalma ka Kyungsoo!_

"Okay lang, na-nabigla lang ako. Hindi ko narinig na pumasok…" hinto ni Kyungsoo, actually who's he kidding? He never hears the alpha come in whenever he does. Napatawa siya sa sarili bago tinuloy ang sinasabi, not minding ang litong itsura ng kausap niya base sa kunot ng noo nito.

"I mean 'di naman kita talaga naririnig kapag dumadating ka sir, coincidence lang na wala ako sa counter kaya hindi kita nakita na pumasok." The alpha tilts his head then smiles, mukhang pleased sa sinabi niya. Kyungsoo tries not to blush under that gaze.

"Oh. Hindi ko alam, did it bother you? I'm sorry for being insensitive. Next time I'll make sure to make a sound pag pumasok ako." The alpha's voice is very soothing that Kyungsoo might have sighed dreamily, at hindi niya nahinto ang sarili- tumitig siya at ngumiti. Like a fucking moron. No. A happy fucking moron.

Ang alpha naman ay nakatingin sa ulo niya, kunot ang nuo. "There's a...may-" sabay turo sa buhok nito. Dahil sa hindi pa siya nakakarecover matapos marinig ang boses ng alpha, hindi agad naintindihan ni Kyungsoo ang gustong sabihin nito. "Hmm?"

"Merong- wait let _me_ just," The alpha says then takes a step forward palapit sa kanya, bahagya namang nagulat si Kyungsoo, napairap at napayakap sa sarili. Naramdaman niya ang daliri ng alpha sa buhok nya and he tries, _Lord_ he tries not to stop breathing.

Then as fast as it started, it ended just as quick.

"I'm sorry, may petal ng bulaklak sa buhok mo." Bulong ng alpha, dumapo ang mata nito sa mukha ni Kyungsoo before stepping back again then clears his throat.

"Uhm, _what_?" The alpha awkwardly smiles, at least that's what Kyungsoo assumes under that face mask.

"Huh? Ah! Pasensya na, I guess...masaya lang ako. That would be the longest sentence I ever heard you said to me- I mean dito, sa cafe. Not that kailangan mo, hindi lang talaga kita naririnig and not that I'm spying you or anything napansin ko lang din kasi- I'm sorry! don't mind me! Anyways! Can I get you anything? Ang usual ba?" Madaling sabi niya, his damn mouth and his deep curiosity. If possible, papasok siya mamaya sa storage room at iuumpog ang sarili sa pader ng malakas.

At least the alpha doesn't look like he's weirded out. In fact, mukhang amused ito and has a fond expression. Again at least that's what Kyungsoo assumes underneath the sunglasses.

"Uhm lemon tea, cheesecake and your mocha cookies, please."

"Mocha cookies, cheesecake at lemon tea got it- meron ka bang ibang gusto?"

Hindi naman naitago ni Kyungsoo ang gulat at nganga niya when the alpha takes off his black cap pati ang face mask, only leaving on the sunglasses. He must say, that's a jawline to _behold_. At ang ini-imagine niyang ash grey na buhik ay jet black hair with undercut style. But the most surprising feature of the face he made countless of guesses, ay ang mga labing never sumagi sa isip niya. Of course it'd be a perfect full smiling _lips._

Ang mga labing iyon ay nakangiti kay Kyungsoo, agad niyang inalis ang pagtulala dito at namula ng lalo nang makitang naka-smirk ang alpha.

"Well if there's anything, sasabihan kita agad."

_God may favoritism ka. Halatang-halata. Nasa harapan ko po ang katibayan._

Lumunok si Kyungsoo at kinalma ang sarili. "Please do." Salamat sa Diyos, he didn't sound too eager so dali-dali syang tumalikod para ihanda ang mga order nito.

"I'll be at the same table lang." Rinig nyang sabi ng alpha. That spot would be sa likod ng mga green plants at roses na nakaharap sa wide window, may isang couch na nakaharap sa mga halaman and a round coffee table sa gitna. Isang tagong space, that spot is actually favorite ni Kyungsoo, one he did himself. Kahit na it doesn't look right since ang taong uupo doon ay hindi kita sa labas, it serves the purpose of the cafe also being a plant shop. To sit there behind the flowers and plants at panoorin silang iadmire ng mga taong dumadaan.

At first, akala ni Kyungsoo na ang alpha ay may hinihintay, like for a meeting or a date. Madalas ang dates sa cafe niya after ang opening, kaya maraming spaces para lamang sa dalawang tao at nagdagdag siya ng fairy lights and less brighter ones to add to the romantic vibe. But still…

Umiling si Kyungsoo, shaking the sad memories away.

Sinilip niya ang alpha mula sa counter and he immediately covers his mouth to stop himself from laughing out loud. At the moment kasi, nakaupo ito sa couch, pero ang focus nito ay nasa sahig kung saan nilalaro ni Kaiser ang cap ng alpha. Well if anything, it's good sign na gusto siya ng pusa, though hindi alam ni Kyungsoo ba't siya masaya.

"He _likes_ it." Lumingon ang alpha sa kanya at binigyan lamang siya ng ngiti.

There _goes that smile again. Kyungsoo_ recognizes that smile ngunit hindi nya lang maalala kung saan ito nakita.

Pagkatapos niyang maihanda ang mga orders, personal na hinatid ito ni Kyungsoo sa table ng alpha. "Here's your order, lemon tea, mocha cookies and cheesecake. _Enjoy._ "

He was about to leave nang pigilan siya ng isang kamay sa siko niya. "Want to join me?"

_Huh?_

The alpha brushes his hair, a nervous gesture. "Since tayo lang dalawa, I thought it would be nice if you join me. If okay lang?" 

Di namalayan ni Kyungsoo that he voiced his confusion out loud na pala. Napalunok siya ng wala sa oras nang ginamit ng alpha ang charming smile nito sa kanya. "Your cat is joining, if that makes you feel better?"

At true to his words, si Kaiser ay nasa tabi na nga ng alpha- kapit kapit ang cap nito between his paws.

 _Traitor cat_. Ngumiti si Kyungsoo sa alpha, "Sure, I'll be right back."

If nag freshen up siya sa cr, nag spray ng perfume at inayos ang buhok. No one has to know. Even his cat. 

Nang makabalik na sya, agad namang umusod ang alpha sa couch, giving him space to sit, surprising Kaiser on his lap. _Aba't close na sila agad._

"He's a friendly cat." Again, sagot ng alpha sa kanya.

Hindi nakapag-pigil si Kyungsoo, he asks in disbelief. "Masyado ba kong nag iisip ng malakas or psychic ka lang talaga?"

Malaking tawa ang binitawan ng alpha, his eyes taking shape of a crescent moon. Ngumiti si Kyungsoo, liking the feeling that he made the alpha laugh like that.

"Hindi ako psychic mind you, your face is just _easy_ to read."

"Wish I could say the same to _you_."

Walang hinto niyang sabi, na agad naman niyang pinagsisihan. Nakaw tingin niyang nakita that the alpha doesn't look offended. If anything, he looks happy about his sass.

"Curious ka ba?"

"Dapat ba?"

Nagtitigan silang dalawa, there's this undeniable tension that can only happen between an alpha and an omega. Pareho silang walang planong alisin ang tingin sa isat-isa, though kahit naka sunglasses parin ang alpha, alam ni Kyungsoo na he's no match to the gaze under that. Sigurado siya diyan.

And so, he breaks their staring contest with a chuckle. "I'm not curious and di ako mag iimpose ng kung ano, well except if nasa criminal _wanted_ list ka?"

The alpha breaks into a huge grin, shaking his head distractingly. "...too _good_ to be true."

May bulong itong hindi niya narinig, but that went out of the window as a strong scent of approval and fondness hits Kyungsoo suddenly with much force, hindi niya na na process ng ayos ang mga sumunod na nangyari. Marahang hinubad ng alpha ang sunglasses niya, brushes his hair at binigyan siya ulit ng kanina pang natatanggap na ngiti.

Well for starters, may rason kung bakit _Kai_ ser ang pangalan ng pusa niyang si _Kaiser._

"Then thank God I'm not. They call me Kai, but that's my screen name. My real name is Jongin...Jongin Kim."

"Hi Jongin...I'm Kyungsoo Do, _single_ , and WHAT THE FUCK."

* * *

Jongin Kim. Jongin Kim. _Jongin_. _Kim_.

" _Walangya_." Iyon lamang ang nasabi ni Kyungsoo nang matapos ang 5 minutong pagtitig niya sa artistang katabi. Halatang masaya naman si Jongin sa reaksyon niya, even looking casually at him like a dork with his arm behind the couch. "Geez, no need to curse _Kyungsoo._.."

"I'm sorry, if malaman mo siguro na ang isang taong halos balot na balot na parang isang criminal sa wanted list at malaking magbayad ng tip, regular pa sa cafe mo turns out to be a top celebrity, at kapangalan pa ng pusa mo, mapapacurse ka rin siguro."

Litong tiningnan siya ni Jongin before lifting Kaiser from his slumber. Shock at tuwa sa mukha nito, "You're _kidding_!"

"His name is _Kaiser_." Kumpirma niya, " _Kai_ galing sayo at _ser_ , well he acts spoiled so there you go, _Kaiser._ "

Di matatago na lalong sumaya si Jongin si sinabi niya, tumawa ulit ito and _coos_ on Kaiser, saying ngayon lang nya narinig that someone can name their pet after him.

 _Please, someone will name their child after you and not even blink about it._ Sigurado si Kyungsoo diyan.

Bumalik ulit ang atensyon ni Jongin sa kanya, ngiti'y di pa nawawala, "So you're saying, hindi kita fan?"

"Trick question ba yan?"

"No, I just…I _want_ your honest answer."

If Kyungsoo stares more, he'd notice that Jongin is eager to hear it. Ang honest niyang sagot. Looking back, he doesn't call himself a fan. Talagang amazed lang si Kyungsoo sa kanya. Palagi niya itong nakikita sa mga billboards, advertisements at sikat na mga pelikula. He thought, _'That's an amazing person, gusto kong maging successful din gaya niya.'_ Ganyan ang tingin niya kay Jongin honestly. But to think that it could be a big deal for Jongin, biglang nag-alala si Kyungsoo. May _mali_.

" _No._ " Simula ni Kyungsoo, observing Jongin's reaction. Pero di man lang ito kumurap at naghintay.

_Aktor nga._

"But I like your works and you're very inspiring. Plus, _gwapo_ ka." Dagdag niya sabay haplos sa pisngi niya para matago ang blush.

At least, Jongin smiles a bit. Pero halatang may nag shift sa playfully atmosphere nila. "Sore spot ba?" Mahinang tanong ni Kyungsoo. Hindi agad sumagot si Jongin at di rin nito inaalis ang tingin kay Kaiser, he kept on petting him.

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung anong gagawin, should he go back to the counter or wait? Iiba ang topic or wait? Or should he just shut up-

"Hindi naman." Jongin says, shifting on the couch elegantly. Ngayon, ang buong katawan nito ay nakaharap kay Kyungsoo, his back resting on the arm chair. Kaiser still on his lap. If kakalimutan ni Kyungsoo na may pinag-uusapan sila, aakalain niyang nasa isang photoshoot si Jongin. 

_Ang gwapo talaga, 100/10._

Nagsalita ulit si Jongin. "I'm happy that you like me just- may rason kung bakit I love coming back here. As you may heard, my work is tiring, dapat ready ang smile mo palagi, there are eyes wherever you go. Little privacy, tight schedules and all of that. Pero masaya ako, I am. Or was."

"Hindi ko alam kung kailan nagsimula but whenever I go to work I feel like tinatago ko yung totoong ako. Then one day, napuno na lang ako. The burnout was too strong that time and I exploded. And gusto ko na lang tumakbo, to just go and do nothing. Which I did. That's when I found this cafe. Hindi ko alam if you remember, but yung sign mo sa harap? It made me feel better. Akala ko that it was too much of a coincidence so I got curious. Dito ko na realize, in here mapapag-isa ako, tahimik, hindi magulo. I am able to _breathe_. Alam mo bang I call this my haven? It brings me comfort everytime I'm in these glass walls."

Kyungsoo listens, naala-ala niya ang unang bisita ni Jongin sa cafe, he appeared just like what he did earlier. On a rainy day, distant and lost, tired.

Nag sink in bigla sa kanya ang isang bagay: that deep bittersweet taste, that feeling. Its sweet dahil That's Okay: Cafe and Green ay bukas for the same reason na narinig niya galing kay Jongin. To bring comfort. To be a place where you can breathe.

 _His_ haven as well.

And just sad, dahil it would have been closed if 'di ito nakita ni Jongin. If hindi siya pumasok.

He feels a nudge, nakatingin si Jongin sa kanya, concern obvious sa mukha nito. "Sore spot?"

It is. Kasi Kyungsoo sees the cafe as his responsibility, his job to keep afloat. Dahil siya ang may-ari. Pero hindi niya alam if sharing the burden sa taong who also views the cafe as important as he does, is okay? Hindi ba napaka-selfish or selfless?

"Are we there yet?" Biglaan niyang tanong. Hindi nga niya alam if it's for Jongin or para sa kanya. Either way, sumagot si Jongin without missing a beat. "I guess so, komportable ako when I told you about my work. But if you're not, then don't Kyungsoo. Hindi kita pinipilit."

Maybe it's time na para huminga. To just let it out. Besides, it's too heavy to carry this time. "I'm an _omega_."

Jongin stares tapos at lumingon sa likod ng couch na kina-uupuan nila. "I got that part. I mean, you smell like honey unless may ibang omega dito."

Kyungsoo chuckles, playfully bumping Jongin and ignores the way his body tingles from the contact. "Shh, patapusin mo ako tapos doon ka mag react. Okay?"

Gwapong umoo si Jongin, casually leaning his chin on his arms behind Kyungsoo's back. "Go on."

"But first, you're not flirting with me right? Kasi feeling ko, ito- " he waves his hands around them and the way their bodies are positioned, "...is going in that direction."

Walang pigil namang kinindatan siya ni Jongin before laughing out loud. "You think this is me _flirting_?" Aba't nagtanong pa ang gago. Sigaw ni Kyungsoo sa sarili before faking a bored face. Ramdam ang pamumula ng mukha niya.

"Well, parang kasi. Hindi ba?"

They burst out laughing at their exchange.

"Kyungsoo believe me, pag ako nag flirt- malalaman mo agad agad. Trust me. Well except yung _kanina_ \- anyways, please go on."

Hindi na inisip ni Kyungsoo ang sinabi ni Jongin. Isang huling hinga ang ginawa niya, mga mata ay lumibot sa kabuoan ng cafe, reminiscing ang mga oras at araw to come up with a name and the interior para sa dream cafe niya. Then, bumalik ang tingin niya kay Jongin and he whispers, "I'm about to lose this cafe."

And so, ni retell lahat ni Kyungsoo ang simula ng That's Okay Cafe and Green. To how it was planned to his shortcomings, the somehow or in his case discrimination against omegas owning a business (he almost stopped since halos manginig sa galit si Jongin when he heard about it "That's bullshit!"), to his filing of bankruptcy and the way he's almost completely broke until pumasok si Jongin sa scene ng buhay niya.

How Jongin's every visit means so much para sa Cafe at para kay Kyungsoo.

Surprisingly, he didn't cry...well _almost_. But ang mabigat na pinapasan niya is now lifted. "Sobrang hopeless, if di dahil sayo, sinarado ko na to. If dika bumalik balik, I wouldn't have the energy to open it kapag umuulan. This wouldn't have stayed if it weren't for you. At sobra sobra ang pasasalamat ko sayo."

Malabo ang kanyang mata because of the unshed tears, pero hindi maitatangi ni Kyungsoo na at that moment, determinado ang mukha ni Jongin.

"We're both _not okay_ huh?"

Marahang hinaplos ng alpha ang kanyang mukha at pinikit ang mata. "Thank God, nakita kita that day."

With his fingers rubbing the side of Kyungsoo's cheek, Jongin opens his eyes again, "Let's be business _partners_."

Sa lahat ng maaring sabihin ni Jongin, hindi ito ang inexpect niya. "Ano?"

"Mag iinvest ako." Ulit nito, this time firmer. Ang tono'y hindi nagbago.

Kyungsoo tilted his head, nabingi ba sya kanina sa pagsigaw niya o totoong nag o-offer ang isang artista mag invest sa cafe niya?

 _Wait_.

"Sandali Jongin, seryoso ka ba- ano ulit?"

Ngayon ay tinawanan na sya ni Jongin, taking his face between his hands. "Ang cute mo talaga. Ang sabi ko, let's be partners, business partners. Buhayin natin ulit itong cafe, I'll help you Kyungsoo."

"And Kyungsoo, sa tingin ko you're looking at this in a wrong way. You're the reason why That's Okay didn't close. I'm not. Naniwala ka sa Cafe mo and to its purpose. At dahil nagawa mo yun, I found it. I found you. Maraming taong kailangan ang comfort and they can find it in here, just like I did."

Needless to say, doon na tumulo ang luha ni Kyungsoo. All the months of holding in the sadness and pressure melts away habang tuloy parin ang iyak niya. Jongin gently pulls him at niyakap siya nito, his warm breath pressing to his hair. He kept on sobbing and just let Jongin comfort him. 

"With your cafe, tinulungan mo ako Kyungsoo. Now let me help you _this time_."

* * *

_"Pwede mo bang sabihin sa akin kung bakit alas otso pa lang ng umaga trending ka na sa Twitter?"_

"Good morning din sayo Kuya."

" _Jongin_ -"

" _Ahhggg._ " Isang mahabang inat ang ginawa ni Jongin. Inaantok pa sya pero dahil it's a call first thing in the morning, it's an urgent call. Though nagtataka si Jongin kung bakit, nasa cafe lang naman siya _kahapon_ . Napapangiti pa rin si Jongin pag naiisip ang nangyari kahapon. It was a great day. After constant reassurance na binigay niya kay Kyungsoo, kumalma rin ito. And they made an agreement, tutulong siya para maiahon ulit ang _'That's Okay'._ Mukang mabilisan na desisyon pero it's something that Jongin feels good about.

And he'll feel better kapag umayos na ang cafe, and finally mawawala na rin ang lungkot sa mga mata ni Kyungsoo, and knowing that he'll have something to do with it will be very _fulfilling_.

 _"Gising ka na ba?"_ Sabi ng Kuya Chanyeol niya sa kabilang linya.

"Akala ko ba walang schedule today?"

_"Jongin parang awa mo na 'wag ka munang magbalik ng tanong ngayon."_

Jongin sighs, "I'm too sleepy to hear whatever this is, pero since it's you-" tumayo siya sa kama, sinuot ang t-shirt at pajama pants na hinubad niya kagabe at nag lakad papunta sa balcony, binati siya ng preskong hangin at maliwanag na araw. "If it's not 'breaking' news then it's fine. Relax Kuya."

Narinig nuyang huminga ito ng malalim, there were muffled whispers at na guilty na kaunti si Jongin kahit hindi niya alam ang nagawa nya. "Kanina ka pa ba gising?"

 _"Mga anim na oras lang naman, Baekhyun's been vomiting quite a lot, trimester na kasi."_ Napangiti si Jongin nang marinig nito ang pangalan ng omega. Ilang beses niya nang nakausap ang asawa ni Chanyeol and he always finds the omega lively.

"Kamusta siya? Making you crazy I hope."

_"Please 'wag mong umpisahan, he's been very cranky. Even more so nang magising siya dahil sa sunod sunod na tawag galing sa HR: natutulog ba ang department na iyon?"_

Well if ang HR ay involved din then ang rason ay maaring spectacular para pag fiestahan pati sa Twitter. Hindi siya masyado sa site na iyon pero the last time he remembers, he trended there for _days_ nung lumabas ang dating confirmation niya. Even though it was-

_"Jongin may pictures na lumabas kanina, pictures mo kahapon sa cafe na sinabi mo sa akin. They got shots that you're hugging someone at ang malala pa ay may isang litrato na parang naghahalikan kayo."_

Napapapikit uli ng wala sa oras si Jongin at kumapit siya ng mahigpit sa rails ng balcony, ang lamig ay hindi niya na dama. This wasn't supposed to happen, well oo, advertising _'That's Okay'_ ay isa sa listahan nya pero hindi sa ganitong paraan. "And? Nakuha ba nila ang mukha ni _Kyungsoo_? It's my fucking business where I go and who I _meet_."

" _Sinong Kyungsoo- anyways that's the point, matagal ka na pa lang sinusundan ng mga chismosong press. Merong ding blog na nareleased after lumabas ng mga pictures and it says that you're dating a non-celebrity."_

"No, I'm not. And even if totoo nga, it's none of their damn business."

_"Alam ko at I believe you. Pero Jongin the pictures shows otherwise at alam ko na ang mga fans mo ay nag mature narin kahit papaano: they'll ignore this and rather call out ang press for invading your privacy, again. But alam nating dalawa na walang pakialam ang press and they'll keep coming for you, now what I'm worried about is itong Kyungsoo na namention mo. Is he a friend? Siya ba yung kasama mo sa pictures?"_

Mabilis na pumasok si Jongin sa loob para makapagpalit, he felt the sudden rush of protectiveness nang marinig lahat mula sa manager niya. "Yes, pero it's not what it looks like. I'll tell you the details later Kuya, kailangan ko nang umalis."

_"Saan ka pupunta?"_

"I need to make sure na okay lang si Kyungsoo."

_"Jongin maaga pa, calm-"_

Hindi niya na nasagot ito, he ended the call and instead tinawagan ang number na binigay sa kanya ni Kyungsoo, agad syang umalis ng pad at dumiretso sa cafe with controlled speed kahit gusto niyang bilisan pa. Paulit-ulit niyang tinatawagan si Kyungsoo, pero laging voicemail ang sumasagot. Maraming scenarios ang tumakbo sa isip niya, he's sure his fans will not do anything aside from being curious, pero ang _press_ , the worst thing they can do ay mag demand at mag demand ng mga tanong, they'll invade privacy if kinakailangan _._

At ang imahe ni Kyungsoo in the middle of that chaos ang nag tulak sa kanya para bilisan ang kotse.

Nevermind the speed limit, mas gugustuhin niya pang mag trend siya for overspeeding kaysa pag fiestahan si Kyungsoo at ang That's Okay because they're hungry to release something out for the public.

_Damn hungry vultures._

Halos mahinto ni Jongin ang kotse nang finally, his call got connected. He'd imagine na ang unang tawag niya kay Kyungsoo would be for finalizing his investment, hindi ganito.

_"Hello?"_ Sagot ni Kyungsoo, mukhang naglalakad ito base sa hingal at tunog ng sapatos.

"Kyungsoo, thank God! Si Jongin 'to- nasan ka?"

Tumahimik si Kyungsoo at naimagine ni Jongin na he's probably staring at his phone, cutely reconsidering ang mga life choices niya. " _Jongin? I- kabibigay ko lang ng number ko kahapon, na attach ka na agad?"_ Biro ni Kyungsoo and if walang circumstances na nagaganap as of the moment, he'd be delighted to entertain the teasing.

" _Baby_ I need to know where you are, sabihin mo sa akin." Ulit niya, huli na niyang na realized na gumamit siya ng endearment. He must have sounded so desperate.

_Think about this later Jongin._

_"Pa-papunta pako sa cafe, malapit na ako actually. Bakit?"_

"Okay, I'm 15 minutes out. Huwag ka munang tumuloy sa cafe _please_."

Narinig niya ang malalim na paghinga at paghinto ni Kyungsoo sa paglalakad. _"Huh? Jongin bakit- may problema ba?"_

"About kahapon, we were photographed. I'm so sorry Kyungsoo, I'll fix this I promise, for now huwag ka munang tumuloy sa cafe, I might just be paranoid- hindi ko alam pero baka maraming-"

 _"_ _Oh my God."_ Kyungsoo gasps suddenly, hindi naman mahinto ni Jongin na mainis sa sarili for causing _this_. "I know, I know. Sa ngayon-"

Narinig niya ang papalakas na papalakas na mga boses at mukhang tunog ng camera galing sa kabilang linya. Lumaki ang mata ni Jongin and he stepped on the gas.

_"Jongin. I think kailangan mong bilisan."_

Iyon ang huli niyang narinig galing kay Kyungsoo bago napuno ng sigaw at ingay ng pag click ng camera ang linya.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Kyungsoo Do? How long have you been seeing Jongin Kim?"_

_"Saan kayo unang nagkita?"_

_"Was it your decision to keep the relationship a secret?"_

_"May comment ka ba tungkol sa sinabi ng ex ni Jongin na si-"_

_"Masaya ka ba sa pag ka cast ni Jongin sa international film?"_

_"Ano si Jongin as a boyfriend?"_

_"Kyungsoo Do nag file ka ng bankruptcy for your cafe, is Jongin aware of it at tutulong ba siya?"_

_"How do you feel being the dirty secret of a top celebrity?"_

Click. Flash. Click. Flash. Click. Flash.

If alam ni Kyungsoo kung anong dapat gagawin sa sitwasyon nya ngayon, ginawa na niya. Hell, hindi niya nga alam kung bakit may isang dosenang reporters sa harap ng cafe niya. Jongin said something about _yesterday_. Pero kung ang pagpunta ni Jongin sa cafe niya ang dahilan, isn't this a bit overboard?

Also, medyo sumasakit na ang mata nya sa mga flashes. Masyadong mapilit ang crowd na ito, walang choice si Kyungsoo kundi umatras ng dahandahan.

"Please stop, stop taking my pictures." Kyungoo says, covering his face with his hands. Pero tila wala silang narinig. Tuloy parin ang bato ng tanong at pag kuha nila ng litrato.

"Excuse me, dadaan po ako." Malakas niyang sabi, pero mas lalo pa silang dumikit sa kanya.

_God, ganito ba ka uncomfortable maging artista?_

Tumingin si Kyungsoo sa paligid, looking for any sign of Jongin. May kaunti nang panic ang boses niya nang inulit ang pag hingi ng distansya. "Please step back, invading of personal space na po ang ginagawa niyo."

Sinikap ni Kyungsoo na hindi ipakitang overwhelmed na siya sa atensyon, ingay at ilaw. But it's hard to keep a straight face when they're shoving a mike into your face.

"Please, _tama_ _na_." Huling pakiusap niya sa harap ng camera malapit sa kanya.

After he said it, isang maitim na cloth ang bumalot sa ulo niya. He feels a warm hand sa likod niya't pati narin sa likod ng kanyang leeg, rough fingers brushing it with reassurance. Kahit hindi nakita Kyungsoo kung sino iyon, alam niya sa sarili na si Jongin ito.

He heard him say something along the line of, "Okay ka lang?" which he answers with a quick nod. Then, "Close your eyes, takpan mong tainga mo."

At ginawa niya, he flinches a second after- ang pheromones ni Jongin ay bumalot sa kanya, it's sharp and deep which only mean one thing: galit ang alpha. Halata din ito sa panginginig ng katawan nito.

Jongin is fuming, at hinayaan niya ito.

"...this is harassment and if akala niyo ay wala akong gagawin you better rethink that. Kyungsoo is a close friend of mine and what happened yesterday was a private moment that you turned into something malicious, out of context at pinagpiyestahan ninyo ng walang respeto sa akin and to Kyungsoo's privacy. Matagal ko na dapat ginawa ito, so makinig kayo ng maayos- if you publish Kyungsoo's pictures from today and you don't take down the pictures and the blog from yesterday in 2 hours, you'll hear from my lawyers. They've been itching to do their job."

Naramdaman ni Kyungsoo ang mga braso ni Jongin and he grabs it, holds on tight to it. He felt kung gaano ka tense ito, "Jongin…" bulong niya. He felt a comforting warmth bago siya ginuide nito papalayo, wala syang ibang makita kundi ang concrete na nilalakad nila.

He hears someone opens a car door and he was ushered inside, the next moment tinangal niya ang cloth, that turns out to be a suit jacket, at ang unang nakita niya ay ang hindi niya kilalang lalaki na nasa driver seat, nagmamaneho at nakatitig sa kanya mula sa review mirror. "Hi."

"Hello." Agad na sagot ni Kyungsoo na hindi nilalayo ang tingin sa lalaki. "Who- si Jongin?"

"Wag kang mag alala, nakasunod siya sa atin." Lumingon si Kyungsoo at agad niyang nakita ang itim na kotse sa likod nila. "I'm Chanyeol Park- manager ni Jongin."

"Kyungsoo."

"I heard." Ngumiti si Manager Park sa kanya at kung hindi siya nagkakamali, may kasabay itong galak. "Sigurado akong nagulat ka kanina, okay ka lang ba?"

Napahiga si Kyungsoo sa backseat, ang gulat at panic kanina ay naramdaman na niya ngayon ng ayos, "Medyo- hindi ko alam kung bakit biglang nangyayari ito. They were all asking the same thing, that me and Jongin are seeing each other. Pero we just officially met kahapon."

May iniabot si Manager Park sa kanya, a cellphone. At tumitig lamang si Kyungsoo dito. "Here, take it. Maiintindihan mo pag nabasa mo 'yan."

Litong kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang cellphone, kumurap siya sa nakita. Mga pictures nilang dalawa ni Jongin mula sa cafe ang naka display, merong din mga litrato ni Jongin sa cafe noong hindi niya pa alam na si Jongin Kim ang regular niya. He scrolls and scrolls, halos mabitawan niya ito nang mabasa ang malalaking letra sa taas.

**Jongin** **_'Kai'_ ** **Kim spotted sa isang cafe kasama ang non-celebrity BOYFRIEND**

_Maaalalang mahigit isang taon na nang huling malaman ng publiko na single na ang sikat na aktor matapos ihayad nito ang pagkakahiwalay sa pop singer na si-_

_Sino nga ba ang lalaking nakuhang kahalikan ng aktor?_ _Kaunti lamang ang nasakop naming detalye ngunit malalamang ang lalake sa litrato ay isang omega at mayari ng cafe na maraming beses nang pinupuntahan ng aktor. May mga spekulasyon na nahulog ang loob ng aktor sa business owner matapos mapalagi ang pag bisita nito sa naturang cafe._

Hindi mapigilan ni Kyungsoo maramdamn na somehow, this is a big _big misunderstanding_. "Hindi 'to totoo. We were just talking at hindi kami nag kiss, niyakap lang ako ni Jongin kasi-"

"Alam ko, alam ko. Nasabi sa akin ni Jongin na it isn't what it looks like, at may tiwala ako sa alaga ko. Wag mong masyadong isipin ang media, may habit silang gawing malaking bagay ang maliliit na detalye. It'll die down, lalo na't napuno na si Jongin. He usually let the media do their worse kahit ano pang pilit ko na may gawin siya, ngayon ko lang siyang nakitang galit na galit. Kahit papano, I think the 'dating thing' is not entirely not true." Ngiti sa kanya ni Manager Park. He blinks abruptly, naalala ang aksidenteng slip up ni Jongin ng endearment.

 _Baby._ Jongin called him 'Baby'. And yes, narinig ni Kyungsoo ang kaba ng alpha sa telepono nang kausap niya ito, but the way Jongin utter the word 'Baby' made him feel, _things_.

_Focus Kyungsoo, focus._

Napansin niyang palaki nang palaki ang mga buildings na nadadaanan nila, tiningnan ulit ni Kyungsoo ang kotse ni Jongin and he immediately relaxes when he sees that he's still there. "What should I do?" Tanong niya iyon sa sarili. Pero nakuhang ngumiti ni Manager Park sa kanya at sinabing, "Whatever your relationship with him, support ko kayong dalawa. So just sit back, chill at hayaan mo lang si Jongin."

Lumipas ang sampung minutong pagmamaneho at mga limang beses na pagtingin ni Kyungsoo kung nakasunod pa si Jongin, tumigil rin sila sa isang apartment complex. Si Manager Park ay nasa telepono, at kung hindi nagkakamali si Kyungsoo, kausap nito si Jongin.

"We'll go through the parking lot then aakyat na lang kami after 5...okay okay. And please try to be more calm 'pag sumagot ka, I know you're pissed but it won't do you any good kapag hinayaan mo ang galit mo- yes, I promise to bring Kyungsoo in one piece. Bye."

"May reporters sa lobby?"

"Yeah, typical. Pero 'wag kang magala-alala. Jongin can handle it. We'll meet sa apartment niya- I hope you don't mind. Hindi kayo pwedeng makita sa public ngayon, we didn't have any places to go and as much as possible, manager's duty, gusto ko sanang malaman galing sa inyong dalawa kung anong," inikot-ikot ni Manager Park dalawang hintuturo niya "-nangyari sa inyo."

Tumango si Kyungsoo, naintindihan ang ibig sabihin nito. Kahit ano mang storya ang inilabas ng media tungkol sa mga litrato nilang dalawa, mas mabuti paring i-clarify ito. For the sake na rin sa career ni Jongin at pati na rin ng pangalan niya, "That's fine."

Then 5 minutes went by fast.

Sumakay sila ng elevator paakyat sa floor ni Jongin, ang jacket ay nasa ulo muli ni Kyungsoo- per his suggestion. Nag sink in rin sa kanya na parang nasa television drama siya, being mobbed by reporters just because he's seeing a prominent figure, he eventually giggles. "What?" Manager Park smirks, baffled sa ginawa niya.

"Wala po- nakakatawa lang. I mean no disrespect pero parang ang dramatic naman yata ng araw ko ngayon, pang teleserye."

Tumawa ng malakas si Manager Park- umiling habang tumitingin sa hallway paglabas nila ng elevator. Sinundan niya ito at huminto sila sa pintuan sa huli ng hall. Akmang ipapasok na sana ni Manager Park ang susi na hawak niya nang biglang bumukas ang pinto- a hand pulling Kyungsoo inside from the process.

It's Jongin. Hinila siya nito papasok at niyakap, nang mahigpit. At kung sakaling tatanungin si Kyungsoo if ano sa tingin niya ang pinakamasarap na naramdaman niya- maaaring ito ang isasagot niya. Jongin is hugging him so warmly, tight and desperate. Like his life depends on it. There's something going on here and it's good, it's just _right_. "Jongin."

"Kyungsoo." Bulong ni Jongin sa kanyang tainga. Hinaplos-haplos ng mga kamay nito ang buhok niya then he did something na hindi inaakala ni Kyungsoo- hinalikan siya ni Jongin, sa noo. It was lovely, soft at sa tingin niya ay napaka-meaningful. Walang nagawa si Kyungsoo kundi tingnan si Jongin sa mata at ngumiti, the alpha did as well.

_Yes, this is right._

* * *

Isang ubo ang nagpahiwalay sa kanilang dalawa. Manager Park is leaning by the door, a glass of water on his hand. Nakatingin ito sa kanila na may kasamang napakalaking ngiti. "Sorry, akala ko kasi matagal pa kayo diyan so I already helped myself- I was thirsty from driving."

Namula ng sobra si Kyungsoo, he tried stepping away from Jongin at hinayaan siya nito pero ang kamay nito sa kanyang baywang ay nagpaiwan. "Feel at home Kuya."

Walang tonong reply ni Jongin bago nito binalik ang atensyon sa kanya. "Ikaw, may kailangan ka ba?" Mahinang tanong niya, checking his face with his fingers. "-they didn't touch you right?"

"W-water at hindi naman." Tumango si Jongin at hinila sya papunta sa sala ng apartment. Pinaupo sya nito at lumuhod sa harapan niya, ngayon naman ay tumitig ito mula ulo hanggan paa niya, tila'y merong hinahanap. Pinagpag ni Jongin ang pantalon niya bago tumayo at hinawakan ng saglit ang kanyang pisngi na nag pa bilis naman ng kanyang puso, "I'll get your water, stay here."

Tumango si Kyungsoo bago sinundan ito maglakad kung nasan man ang kusina. His eyes roam around the apartment, it's big, spacious and monochrome. Ang iisang bagay na nag standout ay ang terracotta pot ng cactus na nasa ibabaw ng coffee table. Kyungsoo carefully takes it, ito ang parehong cactus na binili ni Jongin noong unang araw niya sa cafe. Hindi niya mahinto ang kanyang ngiti- he thought it wouldn't survive.

"So..." Simula ni Manager Park, lumipat na ito sa grand piano na nasa gitna ng sala- baso ay nasa kanyang kamay parin. He still got his knowing smile on, "- _'not dating'_ huh." Hindi sumagot si Kyungsoo dahan dahan niyang binalik ang cactus sa lamesa at nagdasal na bumalik na si Jongin because this is _embarassing_. Seryoso siya nang sinabi nyang hindi totoong may relasyon siya kay Jongin except ang soon-to-be partnership nilang dalawa, pero ngayon hindi niya na alam. _Meron nga ba?_

Because there's connection between them, even earlier- it felt like they are together.

Narinig nilang dalawa ang pagbalik ni Jongin sa sala, dala ang isang baso ng tubig at isang tasa ng tea. Nilapag niya ito sa coffee table at tumabi kay Kyungsoo- walang hintong kinuha ang kamay ni Kyungsoo, links to his bago hinarap si Manager Park. "Did they took it down?"

Napahinto si Manager Park sa kanyang pag-inom sa display but slowly nods. "Yep, gumana ang pananakot mo. Actually it's getting viral na- fans are saying you should do action genres din."

"Good, mas better na ako ang pag-usapan kaysa si Kyungsoo." Bulong ni Jongin sabay tingin sa kanya, may apologetic expression sa mukha nito.

"I'm so sorry Kyungsoo, about sa nangyari kanina- you must've been terrified." Umiling siya, he was terrified yes pero Jongin came and that's more than enough. He caress the hand that is holding his, "Jongin- I'm really okay."

Jongin stares back fondly, brushing the lose strand of hair sa noo ni Kyungsoo. "I'm glad."

 _"Ahem._ Class nandito pa ako, please focus." singit ni Manager Park, if titingin si Kyungsoo kay Jongin- mapapansin niya ang kaunting appearance nang pagkakainis sa kanyang mukha. "Let us acknowledged the elephant in the room- ang pagtanggal sa mga pictures at pag shut down sa blog na 'yon won't make the people stop wondering, kahit ayaw mo Jongin this is protocol- we need _clarification_ even if hindi kailangan."

"We're doing business together- mag-iinvest ako sa cafe niya and we'll become partners. That's what we talked about yesterday sa cafe. What the paparazzi captured is ang moment na I offered a partnership, my investment." Agad na sagot ni Jongin, well it is the truth. Pero base sa mukha ni Manager Park, sa tingin ni Kyungsoo ay hindi ito ang gusto niyang sagot. 

"Wait- sandali," Manager Park stands, mga kamay ay nasa baywang pero ang mata'y naka direkta sa mga kamay nilang magkaduktong. "You mean you're investing okay nakuha ko that part and that's cool pero ang hindi ko maintindihan is- what is that?" He pointed at their joined hands again, "What is that- ano 'yan? What does that mean? Akala ko ba na 'it's not what it looks like' or 'no, were' not dating'? ANO BA TALAGA?"

He doesn't sound angry- confused lang. Ang isang na realize ni Kyungsoo aside from the fact na mukhang may phobia na siya sa camera flashes ay- today, walang preno ang bibig ni Jongin.

_"I like Kyungsoo."_

Parang dumaan ang diyos sa sobrang tahimik ng sala matapos magsalita ni Jongin. While Manager Park is speechless and gobsmacked at the moment-si Kyungsoo naman ay pulang pula at nakatulala sa magkaduktong nilang mga kamay. Nakaharap parin si Jongin sa kanyang manager, his face is vacant of any emotions pero ang kamay niya ay hinihimas ang kamay ni Kyungsoo as if comforting him.

Wait- _'I like Kyungsoo' daw._

Lumingon si Jongin sa kanya't kinindatan siya nito, "I like you." Ulit nito, slower and firmer, making Kyungsoo almost burst because of his kilig. 

May understanding sa mga mata nilang dalawa, they're both smiling softly as well. But the connection between them- it's undeniable.

_"I like you too, Jongin."_

There's already an invisible string connecting them. Ang parehong pagmamahal nila sa isang bagay and, eventually...

Si Jongin ang nagsalita, and what Kyungsoo hears is the music to his ears. "A minute ago hindi, now- we're really dating."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END.
> 
> (ﾉ≧∇≦)ﾉ ﾐ ┻━┻


End file.
